Jealous, me? One Shot
by S. EJ Tapson
Summary: My new Hunger Games One Shot- "Yes, I can tell by the way she looked at him. But it was more obvious when you looked at him, which made it worse. He liked her. There was nothing I could do." Cato X Glimmer, Clove X Cato Unrequited


Jealous, me?

My name is Clove. Yeah, I'm too cool for surnames. I'm probably the smallest 16 year old you'd ever have the pleasure to meet. That's unless I've killed you before you're awake. I'm fast, lethal and deadly. There is nothing in anyone that could be enviable to me. Well, almost.

Glimmer Perk. Ha, she has a surname. Hmm, that sounded better in my head. Anyway, I should have known that something was wrong when Cato paid too much attention to the replay of the reapings in District One, should have guessed it when he looked across too many times at their chariot at the tribute parade. But when the penny finally dropped, it wasn't pretty. Glimmer was laughing and talking loudly with Cato, who kept touching her arm, her hair…

Don't get me wrong, there is nothing romantic between me and Cato, and I would _never_ want there to be. Obviously. But he was like my big brother, and she was some cheap tart. Yes, I can tell by the way she looked at him. But it was more obvious when you looked at _him_, which made it worse. He liked her. There was nothing I could do.

Wait, that's not how I roll. I don't just give up when one tiny barrier gets in my way. Especially when it's a dumb Barbie shaped one.

"Cato. Why are you fraternising with the competition?" I asked sternly. Heck, I was turning into my mother.

"I'm not," he laughed. "Hey, cool it Clovey. This is Glimmer."

"Yes, I watched the reaping. I know her name." I replied stiffly, barely nodding in Glimmer's direction.

"Okay… well I'll see you later Cato, gotta see my stylist." And she _kissed_ him. On the cheek, but still.

"See ya." He chuckled.

"What the hell are you thinking, Cato? _Why_ are getting off with some cheap slut? I doubt she's a virgin." I said indignantly.

"Oooh, someone's jeeeaaalous!" Cato taunted, tickling me under the chin.

"Cut the shit, Cato. Why are hitting on her?"

"Er, its good for the show, isn't it? We'll get more sponsors, more glory."

"Sure," I nodded sarcastically, narrowing my eyes.

I sat down to dinner, still mad and grumpy.

"Whoa, what's up with you?" asked Anton, our escort.

"Cato's flirting with some doll."

"Oh yeah. That. He was telling me 'bout that. She's the pretty one, isn't she?"

"Yes."

"Yeah, its gonna be great for the cameras. And they actually seem to like each other, which is a definite plus!"

I stood up swiftly. "I'm not that hungry actually. I think I'll go to my room now." I said frostily.

As I flounced out, I passed Cato. "Seen your girlfriend recently? Or saving I for tonight?" I said, disgusted.

He just raised his eyebrows. "Jealous." He stated.

I tried to get some easy sleep, and I'd almost dropped off, until I heard someone giggling, and then hushing themselves.

"Cato! Oh we shouldn't! Oh, that's so _cute_!"

I couldn't bare it. I snuck out of my room and peered around Cato's door.

What I saw would scar me for life. Cato, bare-chested and lying down on his bed, and Glimmer on top of him, in one of his shirts and her underwear.

"Shh!" she giggled, leaning in to Cato.

And as their lips met, Cato rose into sitting position, so that Glimmer was on his lap.

I couldn't believe what she was seeing. _Eurgh_, she thought, and she cleared her throat.

"_Fuck_." Glimmer murmured.

"Oh, hey Clove," Cato said, unfazed. "What are you doing here? Picking up tips?" He joked, laughing loudly. Barbie laughed along, stroking his hair.

"I better go, Cato, _again_, see you tomorrow," she winked at him, and kissed him again. As she sauntered out, Cato followed her to meet me at the doorway.

"So what do you want? And bye, babe," he said, waving at Glimmer.

"I couldn't sleep. Too much giggling."

"Look, Clove. Its really stupid how you pretend to hate my guts, and then you act really jealous when you see me with Glim."

"You've known her for all, of, what? Five seconds?"

"Stop it. You're messed up. Get a life, 'cause you seem _far_ too interested in mine. And leave me alone, I don't _like_ you."

Clove almost gagged. What had Glimmer _done_ to him?

"Truth hurts sweetie." He actually almost finished his sentence before Clove punched him in the face.


End file.
